<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monstruos by leslie_tsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140910">Monstruos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki'>leslie_tsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Angst, Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo se queda mirando el océano con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras planea una manera de buscar venganza...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monstruos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era 31 de octubre en la isla, el día en que todas las criaturas salían para capturar a sus presas, sin embargo Steve olvido todo esto y sacó a su mejor amigo a nadar.</p><p>Se siente muy contento con el día que están teniendo, miró hacia el atardecer y salio del agua para tomar un poco de agua, su compañero lo estaba siguiendo a un ritmo más lento y volteo a mirarlo ante el grito que dio.</p><p>Miró a una criatura horrible de ojos rojos, tenazas y tentáculos llevarse a su mejor amigo hacia el mar, trató de correr tras el pero no pudo alcanzarlo, solo podía mirar impotente hacia el mar como Danny había desaparecido ante las oscuras aguas de Hawai.</p><p>Steve se sentía como un idiota por haber olvidado que hoy era un mal día para quedarse hasta tarde en el agua y en las calles. Olvido todas las leyendas, historias y advertencias que le dieron sus padres, maestros y amigos desde que era pequeño.</p><p>Por su estupidez, sabe que ha perdido lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y está consiente de que jamás podrá recuperarlo y eso es lo que más le duele.</p><p>Se deja caer de rodillas en la orilla del mar mientras grita el nombre de Danny hasta quedarse ronco, solloza como un niño por no poder salvar a su amado, ya que él sabe que cuando esas horribles criaturas reclaman algo jamás se vuelve a encontrar.</p><p>Solo se queda mirando el océano con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras planea una manera de buscar venganza...</p><p>LT 🍄🍃❄️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>